cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaiserliche Marine
The Kaiserliche Marine (Imperial Navy) is the naval warfare branch of the Reichswehr. Formed from the former Prussian Navy, which was only established on the 23rd of October 2015, the Navy is the designated force for naval and amphibious warfare; namely, lake-borne, riverine, littoral, or ocean-borne combat operations and related functions. This includes anything conducted by surface ships, amphibious ships, submarines, and seaborne aviation, as well as ancillary support, communications, training, and other fields; recent developments have included space-related operations. The strategic offensive role of a navy is projection of force into areas beyond a country's shores (for example, to protect sea-lanes, ferry troops, or attack other navies, ports, or shore installations). The strategic defensive purpose of a navy is to frustrate seaborne projection-of-force by enemies. The strategic task of the navy also may incorporate nuclear deterrence by use of Submarine-launched ballistic missiles. Naval operations can be broadly divided between riverine and littoral applications (brown-water navy), open-ocean applications (blue-water navy), and something in between (green-water navy), although these distinctions are more about strategic scope than tactical or operational division. History The first Prussian Navy was the naval force of the Kingdom of Prussia. It was created in 1701. The Prussian Navy existed, without any long interruption, until the founding of the North German Confederation in 1867, at which point the Prussian Navy was absorbed into the Norddeutsche Bundesmarine (North German Federal Navy) and hence the Imperial German Navy. Role The role of the Kaiserliche Marine will be to protect German interests at home and abroad, executing the foreign and defence policies of the Reich Government through the exercise of military effect, diplomatic activities and other activities in support of these objectives. The Navy will also be a key element of the NDR's contribution to Nordreich, with a number of assets allocated to Alliance tasks at any time Equipment In total, there are 59 combat ships in the Reichsmarine, plus a number of auxiliary vessels. These include: * 6 Scharnhorst class Aircraft Carriers * 8 Brandenburg class Battleships * 7 Köln class Cruisers (Reserve) * 7 Maaß class Destroyers * 7 Iltis class Frigates (Reserve) * 9 Seeadler class Corvettes (Reserve) * 9 Rhein class Landing Ships (Reserve) * 6 Type 212 Submarines In addition, the Marineflieger operates a fighter wing and anti submarine helicopter wing, based at Rostock-Laage and Parow respectively. All ships of the Imperial Navy are designated SMS, for Seiner Majestät Schiff (His Majesty's Ship). Command and Control The professional head of the Reichsmarine is the Chef der Admiralstab (Chief of the Naval Staff). The officer chosen to head the navy is Vizeadmiral Maximilian Leopold von der Goltz, who previously served in the former German Navy, and commanded the Prussian Navy. The Cheif heads the Admiralstab (Naval Staff), which consists of the commanding officers of the various Naval Branches: *Chef der Admiralstab - Vizeadmiral Maximilian Leopold von der Goltz **Marineabteilung I (Personnel) **Marineabteilung II (Intelligence) **Marineabteilung III (Operations) **Marineabteilung IV (Logistics) **Marineabteilung V (Policy and Operational Planning) **Marineabteilung VI (Command Support) **Marineabteilung VII (Training) **Marineabteilung VIII (Management) **Marineabteilung Luft (Marinefliegerei) **Marineabteilung Marineinfanterie (Marines) **Abteilung Admiralarzt **Einsatzstab (Operations Staff) **Führungsunterstützungsgruppe (Command Support Group) **Geoinformationsdienst (Geo-spatial Information Service) **Organisation Flotte (Fleet Organisation) Organisation *Flottenkommando (Fleet Command) - Rostock-Gehlsdorf. **Reichsmarineakademie Flensburg-Mürwik **Marineausbildungsregiment Parow **Marinestützpunkt Helgoland ***3. Flotille ****Scharnhorst class Aircraft Carriers ****Brandenburg class Battleships **Marinestützpunkt Wilhelmshaven ***2. Flotille ****Maaß class Destroyers **Marinestützpunkt Kiel ***1. Flotille ****Type 212 Submarines **Marinearsenal Wilhelmshaven **Marinearsenal Kiel The Reichsmarine operates from three bases (Marinestützpunkt) on the North Sea and Baltic coasts where commissioned ships are based: Helgoland, Wilhelmshaven and Kiel. Each base hosts a flotilla command under a Konteradmiral (Rear-Admiral) responsible for the provision of operational capability using the vessels within the flotilla. Naval Construction Yards (Marinearsenale) consisting of shipyards for ship building and drydocks for overhauls and refitting have been established in Wilhelmshaven and Kiel. The Reichsmarineakademie (Reich Naval Academy) for the initial employment training of officers has been re-established in Flensburg-Mürwik. Basic training for ratings takes place at the Marineausbildungsregiment in Parow. Links *Neue Deutsche Reich Category:Freistaat Preussen Category:Military of Prussia